


Bees and the Bunker

by nobodynose



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Man..., anyway its really cute i am proud of it you can read it if u want, hahhaha, lots of platonic hugs i stan, you hear that guys??? happy ending!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynose/pseuds/nobodynose
Summary: The bee farm is a nice place to relax. And maybe cry. And scream. And pass out, too, if you feel like it.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 20
Kudos: 150





	Bees and the Bunker

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of this, so I hope you enjoy!

I walked into the bee farm, with a smile spread across my face. Even on times like these, coming in and observing the bees always makes me feel better. For a bit, at least.

I sat down on the grass and watched them float above my head and around the flowers, with hardly a care in the world. What a peaceful life. Sometimes I wish I could live the life of a bee.  _ They _ don't have the constant threat of war looming over them.  _ They  _ don't have the pressing responsibilities of running a nation on their shoulders all the time. They didn't…-

Or, maybe they did. Yeah. They have to deal with the deaths of their friends. There's not a creature on this  _ hell _ of a planet that doesn't. 

I punched my fist into the ground slightly, wrapping my fingers around the strands of grass as if it would keep me from getting launched away. I shut my eyes tightly, and tried to focus on the air flowing through my hair rather than the tears about to drop from my eyes.

But it was..  _ so hard. _

It's only been a week since my visit to Logstedshire. Or, I guess, what  _ was  _ Logstedshire. The crumbled remains of Tommy's tent and the wrecked beach still haunt my every vision, and I'm starting to doubt if I'll ever forget it.

And the dirt tower - the dirt tower that led up into the sky. No ladder, no waterfall, no way to get down other than- other than jumping.

I ran as soon as I saw it. I ran with my eyes half closed, as if that was the only way to unsee what I saw.

I clench the grass tighter, opening my eyes to find that my vision is icey. I tried to wipe my eyes, but that only made it worse.

I look up at the sky, "Oh Tommy," I say quietly, but I knew he could hear me. Right? He had to have. Right? He knows I'm here for him.  _ Right? _

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled into the glass above me, no longer attempting to keep my voice quiet. "I'm  _ so  _ sorry for everything! For calling you selfish, for exiling you, for not visiting you, for not telling you how much I missed you, for not-" I ran out of air. I crashed back down into a helpless little ball on the grass. "For not putting my  _ best friend  _ before a fucking  _ obsidian wall. _ "

I exhaled, trying to calm myself, but all that came out were shaky sobs.

This is the sixth time this has happened since I've been to Logstedshire. I'm so fucking pathetic. 

I laid down on my stomach and dug my face into the grass below me. Maybe I could fall asleep right here, my tears feeding the plants as they fall. Yeah… I could do that…

The grass is soft and comforting, and the last thing I hear before I doze off is the sound of a log being chopped down.

I think nothing of it.

* * *

I wake up in a strange yet somehow familiar location, lying face-up on cold stone. It's a dark, dark room with obsidian walls, looking out into a large cave - a  _ crater,  _ even.

And my first instinct is to scream.

"WoAHHHHH-" I hear someone scream in response, startled by my reaction. 

The voice made me stop screaming instantly. I know who that is.

I quickly sit up and squint my eyes, trying to make him out through the darkness. 

Until he appears in my field of vision, his appearance muffled a bit by an endless time in exile, but eyes still as blue and unmistakable as ever.

I shook my head. This must be the most lucid dream I have ever had. I closed my eyes tightly and opened them again, hoping to wake myself up. It didn't work. I tried pinching myself (squeaking a bit at the pain), hoping to wake myself up. It didn't work.

Tommy - (not Tommy. Tommy's dead) - just started at me, eyes wide with both admiration and curiosity. 

That's not Tommy. Tommy's dead.

I stood up slowly, finding it hard to balance myself (must be dream physics) and walked over to the boy. I put my hand on his chest, as if to make sure he wasn't a ghost.

He raised an eyebrow at me, confused, "Hi Tubbo."

I jolted my hand away the moment he spoke, as if I had activated some button on him to bring him to life, and I didn't know how to turn it off.

I squint at him again, this time despite the fact that he was three inches away from me. I shook my head, mumbling. "How do I wake up?"

Tommy - (not Tommy. Tommy's dead) - was still confused. I could see it in his face. But he reached out and pulled me into a hug, his taller figure almost completely engulfing mine. 

It was warm. A lot warmer than the harsh weather outside. A lot warmer than the constant threat of war looming over me. A lot warmer than the pressing responsibilities of running a nation that weigh on my shoulders all the time. A lot warmer and a lot more welcoming than having to deal with the death of my… of my best friend.

Why did I want to wake up from this dream? Why would I  _ ever  _ want to leave his grasp? 

It was so warm yet so confusing, familiar yet impossible. 

I sniffed, mentally cursing myself for crying again, even if it was just in a dream. "I know you can't actually hear me," I whisper to Tommy. The real Tommy - the one who's not standing in front of me. The dead Tommy. "But I  _ really  _ hope you forgive me. I  _ really  _ want you to know I'm sorry."

Tommy - (not Tommy. Tommy's dead) - loosened his grip on me a little. But kept holding on.

I blinked, trying to will the tears away as I continued, "I feel so lost and hopeless, and  _ incredibly wrong. _ You were the only one I could ever completely trust, and I  _ lost you  _ because I decided to be  _ selfish.  _ If I just heard you out… sure there would've been a war, but we would've been  _ together.,  _ Tommy! This is so fucking hard on me, but I can't even  _ begin  _ to imagine what everything I've done truly did to you. I'm- oh god I'm crying again- I'm so sorry."

He pulled away finally, keeping his hands on my shoulders as if he knows I'll break if he lets go. "Tubbo I-" he shook his head, " _ I'm not dead _ . You're not dreaming. I'm right here. I- I didn't-" He inhaled, "I didn't do it."

I looked up at him, seeing that I wasn't the only one teary-eyed. 

"You went to Logsted, didn't you buddy?"

I nodded shakily.

He sighed and looked away, seemingly frustrated at himself, "Look I'm sorry. This is a lot on both of us, I understand." He sat down on the stone below us, and I sat down beside him, leaning onto his shoulder. 

I didn't know what to think at that moment. 

"It's all real - everything you're feeling." He paused for a moment and chuckled lightly, " _ Except  _ for the fact that I'm not dead. You felt that wrong." I chuckled a bit, too. "But I'm right here. I wouldn't leave you."

I just nodded slowly, trying to take it all in. "You're- you're real?"

He nodded, looking me in the eye, "I'm real."

I shook my head. "Okay."

We sat like that, in a somewhat awkward position, in silence. He didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to respond.

But it was okay. This is okay.

I closed my eyes subconsciously, but jolted awake again when I heard a log break and someone enter the room (which I now saw was an extension of my own bee farm. I don't remember putting it here, but that's a question for another day).

"Hey Tommy I got the-" Techno stopped in his tracks, completely frozen as his eyes wandered between Tommy and I. He nodded awkwardly at me, "Mr. President…" before slowly backing out of the makeshift doorway and repairing the log before either of us could respond to him.

And despite everything...

I bursted out laughing.

Tommy joined me a second after, and for a minute there, it sort of felt like old times. We were laughing at something that wasn't even that funny, because we were together and that made it all the better.

I still had so many questions - like why the hell was Technoblade talking to Tommy - but I pushed them to the back of my mind for now and just enjoyed the fact that Tommy - (the real Tommy) - was not actually dead, and that this wasn't a dream.

And we were laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> manifesting.
> 
> anyway thank you for reading! Comments and feedback are appreciated!!


End file.
